


I want you to want me

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Heeseung bottom, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Sunghoon top, ass eating, this is just pure smut //:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sunghoon was just suppose to fuck his boss, but this is more interesting.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	I want you to want me

Sunghoon's kisses are slow, his lips lavishing each spot on his neck with precise and careful attention. Heeseung is having trouble keeping his head on straight and that's new for him; he's always been a rational, calm, thinker. Now his brain is out to launch and Sunghoon is shoving his instinct to think far away. Sunghoon's tongue swirls around over the top of the tendon between his neck and shoulder and he shudders just a little. Having someone paying such close attention to him is nice but it's also dangerously disarming. If he loses himself how will he be able to remain safe?

With Sunghoon wrapped around him it's hard to care about safety.

Sunghoon's lips move lower and he nips at Heeseung's shoulder, dragging his teeth down his skin and making him moan. Sunghoon moves his attention to his chest and Heeseung gulps just before he feels Sunghoon kiss his nipple. His breath stutters and he fights to keep his hands still. All he wants to do is bury his fingers in Sunghoon's thick hair and tug him close. The man closes his lips around his nipple and sucks until it hardens and Heeseung is panting harder than he ever has. He begins to suck slower and longer, tongue searing his puckered skin. His entire body trembles and Sunghoon starts to suck the other. He knows too much and Heeseung doesn't know enough; not even about his own body.

His cock stiffens and presses against his pants. He's torn between wanting this to stop and wanting it to continue forever. Sunghoon traps his nipple between this teeth and tugs hard enough to make his head fall back against the wall. Sunghoon releases it and stares up at him through his eyelashes in the most alarming way.

"Does it feel good, hyung?" Heeseung nearly loses it at the way Sunghoon's mouth twists the word hyung into something filthy. "Tell me."

"Yes." He grits out. Sunghoon tilts his head to the side and his eyes fill with amusement.

"It's almost like you don't want this." The amusement dies quickly. "Do you want me to stop?" He hesitates and Sunghoon's sweet eyes begin to lock down.

"No." Sunghoon just stares at him. "Keep going."

"Have you been with a man before?" His cheeks heat.

"Yes."

"Did you take charge then?"

"I don't see why it matters."

"You're uncomfortable now because you like how this feels but you think you shouldn't. The men you've been with before were just random fucks and weren't about pleasure."

"Don't analyze me."

"I want to understand what's holding you back."

"Nothing is holding me back."

"Your body is coiled tight like you're preparing for a fight. We're not fighting, hyung. It's the complete opposite."

"I'm aware."

"I want to pleasure you." Sunghoon sounds sincere. "I want to give you what you secretly desire but won't allow yourself to have."

"You're thinking about this too goddamn much. We're not pledging our lives to each other; we're going to fuck- at least I thought we were."

"You're in your head and you've locked yourself in there. I want you to come out."

"Are you a poet or something?" Sunghoon smiles up at him.

"Nope, just a small time gangster trying to fuck his boss."

"So fuck me."

"Has anyone fucked you before?"

"Why do you care?"

"Tell me the truth."

"Regarding?"

"How you feel about me." Heeseung tries not to let his emotions show. He's been hot for Sunghoon ever since they were introduced and has thought about him in compromising positions for over a year. Everyone can see it but they're not dumb enough to address it, not until now.

"Right now I'm pissed at you because I want you to get to the point." He growls, frustration setting in. "To hell with this; I'm going to find someone else." He moves to go and Sunghoon stops him with a gentle press of his hand to his shoulder.

"But you don't want anyone else, right boss?" He gulps but refuses to look away. "I won't make you say it but I can tell without words. It's not hard to feel." Sunghoon stands back and unbuckles his belt, throwing it to the floor and undoing his jeans. He slides his pants down and lets them drop to the ground before he steps out of them. Sunghoon has a tattoo of a thorn wrapped around his thigh, a name in Korean on his right bicep, an ice skate on his hipbone, a small 'dream' on his wrist, and a '2002' on his ribs. His tattoos aren't what he expected and clearly aren't supposed to be sexy but they turn him on.

Sunghoon's cock is fully erect and he looks so sexy that Heeseung's mouth dries. Sunghoon's eyes are dark with lust and he finds himself wanting to touch him. The man takes on that task and begins to stroke himself slowly.

"What are you doing?" The voice that comes out of Heeseung's mouth doesn't belong to him.

"You're looking at me like you want to eat me alive. What do you want, hyung? Be honest."

"I want to watch you cum."

"What else?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Do you know what I want?" Heeseung shakes his head. "You to submit to me. I know it's not in your nature but I also know that you want to. You need me inside you, you're desperate for me by now."

"How..?"

"Because I feel the same way. I've been going insane waiting for you to come to me."

"Why didn't you make a move?"

"I couldn't risk scaring you off- not when we were so close." Sunghoon squeezes the head of his cock and moans. "I'm not going to cum yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't even started sucking your dick." Heeseung almost groans. "I've been dying to do that for so long."

"So do it." Sunghoon moves forward and undoes his pants, Heeseung helping him out frantically. Sunghoon drops to his knees and doesn't even flinch at the impact with the hardwood floor. The man kisses his thighs, the brush of his lips against the sensitive skin almost too much. He moans as Sunghoon's kisses get higher and higher. His kisses turns into licks and then into sucking. He can feel his body trembling and he gives in to the sensations. "Fuck."

"I want you to be sobbing my name by the time we're finished."

"You're really cocky, you know that?"

"But you like it." Does he ever. Sunghoon licks his inner thigh and his breathing grows ragged. No one has ever spent this much time just kissing his body and he never expected anyone to- he's never actually needed anyone to until now. Sunghoon stares up at and the sight is mesmerizing; Sunghoon on his knees between his legs, eyes hungry and body leaning toward his ultimate goal. He's never met anyone so open about their desires. In their world it's rare for someone to even address their desires let alone act on them so recklessly. "Mmm."

Sunghoon strokes him tentatively as if they have all the time in the world. There are armed men just behind the door and anyone could hear them, even interrupt them, but he doesn't seem to care. Everything he does is measured but somehow completely instinctual. The notion that Sunghoon is made for pleasure drives him to the brink of insanity, making him teeter on the edge.

"Suck it." He commands breathlessly.

"I like it when you order me around."

"You should; I'm your boss and hyung."

"We're more than just boss and subordinate now." That freaks him out. How is he supposed to function normally when there's someone that knows him intimately around? It's way too dangerous to let happen- it could lead to lethal mistakes. "Don't pull away from me now."

"This is stupid."

"I know." Before he can say anything else Sunghoon takes the head of his cock into his mouth. The heat of his mouth is intoxicating and he feels his control slipping away. The situation isn't dangerous, Sunghoon is. Sunghoon sucks him softly and takes him in inch by inch.

"Shit." His heart races and his chest heaves. "Take me all the way, Sunghoon. Take it all." Sunghoon still decides to take his time and moves forward until he's taken in as much as he can. The man inhales and moans, the vibrations ringing through his cock. Sunghoon doesn't waste any time, his cheeks hollowing and head moving back and forth. He uses his hand to stroke his balls and his throat closes. "Yeah." He says and licks his dry lips. "Suck my dick, Sunghoon, just like that."

Sunghoon swallows rhythmically and the sensation is incredible. It's embarrassing but he feels like he's about to explode. Heeseung groans and Sunghoon sucks with an amazing amount of determination. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, breath coming in shallow bursts. He feels Sunghoon's stare burning and commanding him to look down at him. Heeseung opens his eyes and Sunghoon meets his eyes, his gaze burning hot. Sweat breaks out across his skin and he feels completely caged in. Sunghoon has him captured and they both know it.

"Faster." He moans and Sunghoon complies. He struggles to keep their gazes locked but refuses to look away. This is a challenge- one that he can't back down from. "Show me how much you want my dick, Sunghoon. You said you've been dying to suck it so prove it." There's a dangerous glint in Sunghoon's eyes and suddenly his mouth is a vacuum. He bobs his head and uses his hand to jerk Heeseung off into his mouth. It's insanely hot and he fights the urge to cum right then. "Oh fuck, fuck, harder. Show me Sunghoon." Sunghoon drags his teeth along a pulsing vein and makes his knees shake. He digs his tongue into the slit and begins to move it up and down as quickly as he can. Heeseung moans uncontrollably and he knows how loud he's being but doesn't care. Pressure builds in his abdomen and he growls. "Christ, I'm gonna cum." Instead of pulling off Sunghoon opens opens his mouth wide and sucks as hard as possible. Heeseung cums with a loud moan and Sunghoon waits until he's completely drained before pulling off.

The man holds Heeseung's cum in his mouth and forces Heeseung around, his chest up against the wall and neck craned in an attempt to see what he's doing. Sunghoon spreads his ass and buries his face there, his tongue pushing Heeseung's cum into his hole. Heeseung gasps and knows it's disgusting but can't deny how sexy it is. Sunghoon continues to push it inside of him until it's leaking out of him, where Sunghoon laps it up and swallows. Sunghoon still doesn't move away; he begins to lick Heeseung's cum from his ass and even moans, his hands coming up to squeeze. Heeseung feels beyond dizzy and forces his body up against the wall to keep from falling. He must look obscene with his ass pushed out and grinding against Sunghoon's face and just that mental image makes him ready to release again.

"You taste so good." Sunghoon groans appreciatively. "Your dick, your cum, even your ass. Fucking delicious."

"I've never.." He trails without meaning to.

"Never what?"

"Been eaten out."

"Jesus Christ, how has anyone passed on this ass? I'm going to have to make up for their mistakes." Heeseung smiles a little but doesn't let Sunghoon see.

"How're you going to do that?"

"You don't even know how many times a day I'm going to eat your ass." Sunghoon licks his rim long and slow. "You know there are multiple ways to cook something?"

"Yeah."

"There are so many ways I'm going to tongue you, hyung. You won't even know what hit you."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"A foreign delicacy for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Sunghoon shoves his tongue into him again and he jerks wildly, the tip of his tongue flicking against his prostate.

"God your fucking tongue." He moans and pushes back, circling into his movements. Sunghoon starts to move his lips as well and it feels almost as if he's kissing him. His cock is painfully hard and he whimpers. The man shoves two fingers into him and he pants like an animal. "Sunghoon!" He moves his fingers up and down, pushing them deep and fucking him like that. "I'm going to cum again." He gasps and twists his hips, pushing himself onto Sunghoon's working tongue.

"Not yet." Sunghoon says and pulls out of him. "I say when you cum."

"Sunghoon-"

"No arguing or you won't cum again for hours." Something about that command turns him on even more. "Are you going to cum?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you said not to.''

"That's a good boy." He's suddenly starved for Sunghoon's praise and he becomes willing to do anything to get it. "I can feel how hot your body is already- I can't even begin to imagine what it's going to be like inside." Heeseung subconsciously pushes out, his hole gaping. Sunghoon plunges a single finger in and turns it a few times. "You're so hot, hyung. And only I know." He sounds so possessive already.

"Sunghoon... please." He whines helplessly. He's strung up too high and the string is about to snap. "Fuck me."

"Shh." His voice is a sensual mist. "I'll make you feel good."

"I know." Sunghoon pushes into him slowly, the pace torturous and slightly painful. Once Sunghoon is fully seated the man moans and starts cumming. Heeseung's confusion must show because Sunghoon laughs. "Oh we're not nearly done. I've been holding onto that since we started."

"Feels good." He moans and presses his forehead against the wall. He's boiling hot and so is Sunghoon but it's so nice.

"I'm glad." Sunghoon starts biting a spot on his neck and thrusts hard, the shock jostling Heeseung's entire body.

"Oh!"

"Better than I imagined." Sunghoon whispers darkly and licks his bite. He rolls his hips to a sickening beat and hits his prostate every single time. He feels like crying but stops himself just in time. "Work for it, hyung. Meet me halfway." He shoves himself back into Sunghoon and moans loud enough to echo around the room. There's no way that the men outside didn't hear him and it doesn't even matter.

"Holy fuck." He gasps and pushes back harder, their paces matching. Sunghoon's grip on his hips is bruising as is the crush of his hips against his ass. Sunghoon's cum leaks out of him more and more with every thrust, running down the back of his leg and landing on the floor. Sunghoon moans heavily into his ear and growls dirty things along with, promises of scandalous things he's never even thought about. "Sunghoon, Sunghoon, Jesus Christ."

"Has anyone ever fucked you before?" Sunghoon hisses.

"No." He answers on a gasp. The noise that comes from Sunghoon isn't human. The man grabs his chin and jerks his head to the side just enough for their lips to finally meet. It's not a gentle kiss; their teeth hit together and tongues desperate to touch. The taste of himself in Sunghoon's mouth has him sucking on the man's tongue hard enough to make him moan. Sunghoon shoves his cock deeper and makes him whimper long and high.

"Take everything." Sunghoon says and licks into his mouth. "Make me cum again, hyung."

"Heeseung." He whimpers and braces himself. "Call me Heeseung."

"Shit that's hot."

"My name?" He says, unable to not laugh.

"I didn't think you'd ever let me call you anything less formal. And it's a sexy name."

"Weird."

"Heeseung hyungie." He purrs. "Heeseung." The way Sunghoon says his name makes his legs quiver. "Who else calls you that?"

"Only my mother."

"Good."

"You're very possessive."

"I like you." Heeseung's heart races as fast a cheetah. "So of course I'm going to be possessive."

"But it's so sudden."

"Haven't you noticed before? I thought I was being pretty obvious." Sunghoon changes his rhythm and moves slower, hips churning and cock pulsing inside of him. "But you've been possessive of me from the start. You didn't like it when anyone got too close to me and barked at the people who did."

"I did not."

"You did but don't worry, I like it. I really like it." Heeseung clenches around Sunghoon and the two of them moan at the friction.

"Let me see you. I want to watch you." Sunghoon pulls out of him and turns him around. The look in the man's eyes makes his heart race yet again.

"I like you, Heeseung hyung." He feels like he could pass out.

"I thought you just wanted to fuck your boss."

"You know it wasn't just that."

"I like you too." Sunghoon's eyes soften and he swallows hard.

"One of these days I'm gonna suck you off while you're giving the guys their orders. I'll be underneath the desk making your voice all breathy and they'll wonder what's going on. Only you and I will know."

"I can't wait." Sunghoon kisses him and he hooks his leg up around his hip. Sunghoon picks him up and carries him over to his desk, spinning them around so that Heeseung is straddling him.

"Ride me." The simple command makes the urge to cum overwhelming but he forces it back. Sunghoon helps position him and he slides down his cock in one quick motion that makes both of them groan. "I could cum from just being in you." He starts to move, his pace slower than he'd like because of the position. Sunghoon's cock still manages to hit every nerve in his body and he leans his head back with a loud moan. He feels Sunghoon's tongue swirl around his nipple and he whines, shoving his chest out for more.

"Sunghoon." He cries. "Oh god, Sunghoon." The man abandons his chest and kisses him roughly. Heeseung rides him mindlessly, his lungs burning and fire in the pit of his stomach. Everything is too much and he can't decide if he wants to sob or scream. His decision is made for him when Sunghoon's cock hits his prostate viciously. "Sunghoon!"

"There's no way that no one heard that." Sunghoon murmurs into his mouth and sounds extremely proud. "They'll all know."

"Know what?"

"That you're fucking mine." He doesn't have time to worry about that statement because Sunghoon's tongue is shoved into his mouth and his hips start snapping up to meet Heeseung's ass. The burning inside of him only intensifies. He yanks Sunghoon's hair and bites at his tongue, Sunghoon growling with pleasure. "Say it, Heeseung hyung. Admit that you're mine now."

"I'm yours." He doesn't even think about what that means. "Fuck, fuck, yours."

"Only I get to make you cum, only I get to fuck you, I get everything you have to offer." He's lost in a haze of Sunghoon's creation and couldn't be more content. The idea of being owned so completely is both terrifying and exhilarating.

"Yes." He moans and kisses him. Sunghoon slows down his pace drastically to match the speed of his kisses, his tongue stroking in time with his hips. He's deadly and sinful and exactly what Heeseung's been hoping he'd be. Heeseung gives in to the dizzying feelings inside of him and clenches around Sunghoon. He feels Sunghoon pulsing and thickening inside of him, mewling like a cat in heat. "God, Sunghoon, I need- please." Sunghoon's hand wraps around his cock and he sobs with relief. "Please..."

"Clench your ass as tightly as you can." He does and Sunghoon moans. His hips cant back and forth, the push and pull extremely strained and enough to make him completely helpless. Sunghoon thrusts one more time and cums, one rough pull sending Heeseung over as well. Heeseung loosens his muscles and feels cum running out of him. "That's insanely hot."

"Are you going to eat that too?" Sunghoon laughs.

"If you ask nicely."


End file.
